Everyone's Family
by Finalcool720
Summary: Jaden finds Nezuko after she is attacked by a demon and takes her to the nurses office.He finds out about demons and wants to protect her and she sees everyone as family but stills remembers her love for jaden.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Demon Slayer:Kimetsu no yaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

The friends watched the stars.Jaden looked at Nezuko and smiled."Are you sure your brother doesn't mind you staying with us at the dorms"He asked.Nezuko smiled kissing Jaden on the lips."Its fine Jaden , He had to go home to help our siblings"She said.He nodded as She stood up and went for a walk.He looked around as a light rain started.He heard screams and ran to the forest where Nezuko took a walk.He saw Nezuko had injures and she was bleeding.

He went to pick up Nezuko who was near the lake.He noticed tears but could tell she was still breathing.He picked her up "Nezuko I am going to get you to the nurses office"He said.He started to hear her growling.He looked at her " Nezuko whats wrong"He said grabbing a stick holding her back.He kept trying to defend himself being pulled back into the lake.He saw her stand up and started coming towards him.He started to sing to her to calm her down.He noticed tears in her eyes noticing she recognized the lullaby her mother sang to her.He held out her hand and felt in pain in his heart when she went feral again.

He heard branches breaking and quickly turned around.He noticed a boy with a sword."Stop now , i was getting throu to her"He said.The boy ignored him pushing him to the ground.He ran in front of the boy and stood in front of Nezuko."I am Jaden please do not kill her"He said.The boy closed his eyes for a minute."I am and

Giyu , She will only eat you but I won't kill her if you can hit me with that hatchet that i will let her live"He said.Jaden noticed a rock and picked it up and tossed it at Giyu.He grabbed the hatchet and looked at Giyu finding another stone and tossing it first.Giyu saw Jaden running for him and then felt the hatchet hit right by his ear.He felt a little cut mark and knocked out Nezuko."Find me a piece of Bamboo" He said.Jaden nodded finding a prefect sized piece.Giyu took it from Jaden's hand and tied it in Nezuko's mouth."Thier now take her someplace before the sun comes up"He said.Jaden nodded picking her up.Giyu looked at Jaden and handed him his sword.Jaden refused it and rushed to the nurses office.

The nurse looked at Nezuko and took a breath."My name is Tamayo and please follow me Jaden" she said. He nodded and saw Tamayo press a switch that revealed a hidden staircase.He followed Tamayo and noticed a beds and no windows.He placed Nezuko on a bed and noticed Yushiro.Jaden noticed him drinking a little blood."What's going on"Jaden screamed.

Yushiro covered Jaden's mouth."Its nothing Jaden , I became a demon to save my life"He said.Jaden nodded as Ms. Tamayo explained.Jaden stretched his arms understanding the situation." All right , I think our friends are waiting upstairs"He said.Tamayo nodded "Let Nezuko rest here then will have something so you can bring her to the dorm"She said.

Jaden went upstairs and entered the waiting room.He looked at Syrus , Chazz , and his other friends.He noticed in the corner Aster curled up in a ball in fear.He walked over and looked Aster in the eyes.Aster grabbed Jaden's shirt." I am sorry, I am so sorry Jaden i saw Nezuko being attacked by something but ran to save myself"He said tears in his eyes.He pushed Aster hands away wanting to punch him but took a breath and went for some air.

He noticed Syrus followed and handed him some coffee.He took a sip of the coffee.He nodded thanks to Syrus who went back inside.He noticed the air was cold and went back inside.Yushiro was explaining what happened to nezuko was a small accident and she would be fine.Syrus and everyone looked relieved as they headed back to the dorms.He looked at Yushiro who nodded for him to follow.He went back to the hidden area and saw Nezuko asleep.He yawned not realizing how tired he was looking at Nezuko."Jaden you can take one of the beds and stay here for the night"Tamayo said.He nodded falling asleep in the bed next to Nezuko's.Tamayo and Yushiro went to get some rest in thier rooms.

The next morning he woke up and noticed Nezuko asleep on top of him as he picked up the covers.Yushiro came in with a wooden box noticing Nezuko and Jaden.He punched Jaden in the head and walked away."Nothing happened Yushiro it was just her way of saying I am glad your okay"He said.He noticed Nezuko was up and looking at him.He smiled and patted her head.She made cute nosies and he blushed a little as Tamayo and Yushiro entered.

He stood up as Nezuko held his hand."Jaden this box is strong enough and light enough to carry around plus no light can get inside"Tamayo said.He nodded looking at Yushiro who seemed Jealous.Nezuko ruffled Yushiro's hair.Yushiro was trying to get Nezuko to stop.Jaden chuckled "Hey Nezuko can you fit in the box"He asked.Nezuko crawled inside the box and closed it.Jaden picked it up and placed it on his back.

Yushiro nodded "Come by if you need anything Jaden and Nezuko"He said.Jaden nodded and left back to the red dorms.He entered his room and left the box.He went to the old tool shed and found black paint.He painted the windows and then made sure no light got in.He then heard a knock on his door.Syrus entered looking at the windows."Why did you paint the windows Jaden"He asked.Jaden thought for a second "To sleep better Syrus"He said.Syrus nodded all right leaving to go work on duel strategies.Jaden turned around and saw Nezuko standing behind him."Tell Syrus Nezuko eventually"He asked.Nezuko nodded placing her head under his hand.He smiled ruffling her hair.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and Demon Slayer:Kimetsu no yaiba and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

A few days past since Nezuko and Jaden started sharing a room.Jaden was out collecting some ingredients to have a healthy meal.He returned to his room and saw two Ra yellows inside watching the covers move."What are you doing here"He shouted.Syrus and Hassleberry turned around holding a cake."Sorry Jaden we are welcoming Nezuko to the red dorm"Syrus said.He nodded as Nezuko placed her head under his hand.He ruffled her hair as Syrus took the basket of ingredients and made a nice stew.

After a few minutes the stew was done.Hassleberry placed four bowls on the table as Syrus placed the stew in the bowls.Syrus and Hassleberry took seats as did Jaden while Nezuko stayed under the covers.Jaden started to eat while Syrus kept looking at the covers "Why isn't Nezuko eating some of the stew"He asked.Jaden stoped eating and looked at his food."Alright I'll tell you Syrus and Hassleberry"He said.Hassleberry just finished eating "She's now a demon"He said.Jaden was taken back that hassleberry realized it so quick."Yeah Aster saw it but was too scared"He said.Syrus was a little lost and smiled "Will help protect her"He said.

Jaden noticed tears and Nezuko wiped them away.He smiled and started to eat some more.Hassleberry checked to make sure no light could get in the room.Syrus was looking around and thought about placing a bell on the door."I am going to get some supplies Jaden from town"He said.Jaden nodded as he watched Nezuko taking a nap as Hassleberry made some coffee for the cake.

Jaden was wondering what to tell Nezuko's brother and family.He noticed he was sweating a little bit.Nezuko then got up from bed and hugged him."Thanks Nezuko should we tell your brother and family what happened"He asked.Nezuko backed away slowly nodding no.He smiled "understood , but we have to tell them if Tanjiro returns"He said.Nezuko growled gently to agree.Jaden smiled "I wonder what Syrus Idea is"He asked.Nezuko shrugged her shoulders with a look of wondering as well.

Meanwhile Syrus was in town at a hardware store and bought some string.He then went to a music shop and bought some bells.He then was walking back to the pier.He saw the boat already left and it was getting dark.He looked around and saw a hotel.He went inside and got a room for the night.He feel asleep no problem but felt like he was being watched.He woke up several times and made sure no one was in the room.He set up a bell near the door and went back to bed.A few seconds past and he heard the bell.He opened his eyes and saw a demon.He saw a window and opened it and noticed vines to climb down.He saw he was being chased as demon's attacked each other.He jumped into the water and found a paddle boat and used it to get back to the island.He saw the demons followed in a speed boat.He dodged the attacks and saw Nezuko saved him defeating the demons and making them flee.He had trouble swimming and Nezuko brought him to shore.He passed out as Nezuko returned to jaden and her's room.

Jaden woke up in the morning and went to class as Nezuko was in her box.He noticed Syrus wasn't there."Crowler where is Syrus"He asked.Crowler looked at Jaden "Yushiro found him past out and brought him to the nurse office"He said.Jaden nodded and ready his duel disk to duel Chazz.

Jaden played elemental hero avian followed by a face down and ended his turn.Shirely wandered into Crowler's classroom and saw the wooden box and started trying to open it.Chazz was making his move when he noticed Jaden lunge for the box picking it up while shirley was trying to open it.Chazz wonder what was so important in the box.Shirely looked at Jaden and they had a staring contest.Chazz looked furious as Jaden ignored thier duel.Nezuko peeked out a little and noticed the gator and was whimpering in fear.Chazz noticed Nezuko's eye and ran up to Jaden and was about to shout.Jaden covered his mouth as Jim Grabbed the gator."I will explain latter Chazz , lets continue our duel"He said.Chazz nodded to Jaden as he stopped covering his mouth.Nezuko closed her box.

After the duel Chazz followed Jaden to the nurses office.He saw Jaden disappear and then noticed a staircase.He walked down and saw Syrus eating Ice cream while Jaden put down the box and Nezuko came out."What happened to Nezuko , and why are you carrying her around in a box"He shouted.

Nezuko hid behind Jaden."Its a long story"Jaden said.Chazz took a seat "we have time"He said as Jaden explained.Nezuko was playing with the cat as they spoke.Syrus was eating more ice cream.Chazz looked at Nezuko and then at Jaden."What if her family comes to visit Jaden , how are you going to explain this to her brother"He said.He took a breath removing a letter from his pants pocket."I got this letter in the mall for Nezuko by mistake"He said placing it on Syrus bed.Jaden Looked at the letter and noticed From Tanjiro to Nezuko he read."Who should open it " Syrus asked.Jaden took the envelope and opened it.

Jaden read the letter to himself "Sis bad news our siblings were killed by demons ,but I was saved and am learning to hunt demon's be safe and make sure Jaden protects you Nezuko"Love you big bro Tanjiro.Chazz grabbed the letter noticing Jaden was sad and read it.He then hugged Jaden and Nezuko.Chazz took a breath letting go and took Jaden's hand pulling him to the side.Nezuko was confused but just went and played with the cat.Yushrio looked at Syrus who kept eating all the ice cream.Syrus chuckled and put back the tub of ice cream he grabbed from the fridge.Jaden looked in Chazz's eyes."Jaden do you think the demon that killed Nezuko's family is the same one who turned her into a demon"He aaked.Jaden sighed "I don't know Chazz , maybe if we asked Tanjiro but"He said.Chazz nodded "He's training to kill demon's"He said.Jaden nodded turning to Nezuko smiling as she put the cat on top of her head.Syrus hard a door open and saw Adrian come out of a room.Adrian looked at Nezuko and everyone.Yushrio rolled his eyes looking at Adrian.Jaden walked over to Adrian and scratched the back of his head."How do you know of this place Adrian"He asked.

Nezuko was rolling back and forth on the floor."What is she doing Jaden"He asked.Jaden scratched his face "I don't know , Nezuko could you please stop"He asked.Nezuko held his hand."She fine Adrian she is happy and smiling"He said.Nezuko nuzzled Jaden's hand as he patted her head. Adrian nodded adjusting his glasses noticing Shirley behind Nezuko.Yushrio entered the room and noticed Shirely and thought "how does that gator "Keep getting in here"He then wrote a note on a paper and placed it in Jaden's hand."Please give that to Jim , and have him just answer the question on the paper and to come here"He said.Jaden nodded placing the note in his pocket.Nezuko then started getting chased by Shirely and shrunk to a chibi style.

Nezuko ran around the campus as Shirely chased her.She passed by people who's papers flew up in the air along with thier duel monster cards.She kept running as she hid in a locker.Axel opened his locker and could tell Nezuko was a demon and then looked at Shirely.He smiled and patted her head "Nezuko are you having fun"He asked.She nuzzled his hand because she loved getting head pets.Shirely then nuzzled Nezuko as Jaden ran up with a box on his back.Jaden was out of breath "Nezuko"He said placing the box down.Axel handed Jaden a bottle of water.Jaden took it , nodded thanks taking a gulp of the water.Jaden smiled as did Axel as Nezuko walked to him.Jaden picked up Nezuko and placed her on his shoulders.

Jaden carried Nezuko around on his shoulders as he saw Syrus came running."Jaden Tanjiro's here"He said.Jaden eyes widened "how long do we have Syrus"He asked.Syrus looked around " a few minutes at best , Yushiro gave me this"He said and placed two seals on Jaden's and Nezuko's heads.Jaden walked past Syrus carrying Nezuko.He noticed Syrus could not see him "Cool Invisibility"He thought.He noticed Nezuko was asleep as they headed back to the red dorm.

Tanjiro entered the hallways of duel academy and smelled Nezuko and Jaden scent.He found the box and then noticed the headmaster."Tsuna I believe Jaden and Nezuko are at the red dorm and please bring them that box"Sheppard said.He nodded picking up the box and headed to the red dorms.He opened the door to Jaden and Nezuko's room and smiled at the two before he looked serious."What happened Jaden , Giyu informed me after he saved me and told me but i want to hear it from you"He said.

Jaden nodded as Nezuko held his hand and he rubbed her head.Tanjiro listened as Jaden explained.After Jaden finished explaining he hugged Jaden and Nezuko."Any Ideas on how to cure her Tanjiro"Jaden asked.Tanjiro scratched his face " no clue but keep the bamboo , and make sure she doesn't have any blood Jaden"He said.Jaden nodded "By the way some demons have been helping us , maybe they could help with a cure"He said.

Tanjiro did not have time to respond as they were transported to another dimension.Tanjiro noticed something about to attacked him.He noticed his sword went flying as Jaden noticed it was a harpy.Jaden went for Tanjiro's sword as Nezuko kicked off the harpy's head.Tanjiro sighed and had a look of shock at the same time."What now"Jaden said picking up Tanjiro's sword.Kuriboh tapped Jaden on the shoulder.Jaden looked "I see you want to take us to a place where we can be safe"He said.Kuriboh nodded as Nezuko followed first followed by Jaden and Tanjiro.

Nezuko entered the room first followed by Jaden and Tanjiro.Nezuko looked around.Jaden took a seat on the ground returning Tanjiro's sword.Tanjiro took the sword and nodded thanks.Nezuko then set against a wall and nuzzled Kuriboh.Jaden looked at Kuriboh "Do you know a way back to our dimension"He asked.Kuriboh shook his little body like "he" was saying no.Jaden and Tanjiro then noticed Nezuko rolling back and fourth on the floor.Tanjiro could tell She was happy as did Jaden.

"We should get some sleep and think about it in the morning"Jaden said.Tanjiro nodded in agreement as the trio fell asleep.In the middle of the night Nezuko heard a scream and rushed to the hallway and noticed Blair bleeding and Injured.Nezuko brought her to Tanjiro and Jaden and woke them up.Jaden was wondering what happend as Tanjiro was calm."She needs medicine"Tanjiro said."Lets go find some Nezuko"Jaden said and the two left as Tanjiro stayed with Blair.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
